Viaje tormentoso
by forMatteado
Summary: Matt y Mello están viajando, ambos pensando en sus cosas ¿que ocurrirá luego? yaoi, mpreg, MattxMello, si no te gusta no lo leas
1. Chapter 1

**Viaje tormentoso**

En medio de la nada, una tormenta azotaba furiosamente lo único que se encontraba en aquel inhóspito lugar, un auto. En el viajaban dos chicos jóvenes de alrededor de 20 años. Uno de ellos, el que conducía, tenía la cabellera de rojo y ojos cubiertos por gogles naranjas que impedían su correcta descripción. El otro era rubio y de ojos azules. Este último se encontraba sentado al lado del pelirrojo, conocido como Matt, comiendo una barra de delicioso chocolate; Matt por su parte fumaba un cigarrillo.

En medio de aquella lluvia el rubio, que llevaba un chaleco de cuero que descubría su ombligo y un pantalón del mismo material completamente ajustado con una botas y un rosario colgado del cuello, comenzaba a aburrirse por el largo tiempo que llevaban viajando sin dirigirse la palabra. Empezó a observar a Matt, su amigo llevaba su típica remera a rayas, sus gogles naranjas, unos jeans y unas zapatillas, nada nuevo. Entonces, en un acto impulsivo, el rubio le arrebato el cigarrillo a Matt, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco.

-¡Mello!- grito enfadado Matt al rubio, al tiempo que Mello arrojaba el cigarrillo por la ventanilla del auto.

-sabes que me molesta- dijo lo mas serio que pudo, sin dirigirle la mirada a Matt.

-…- Matt no respondió, era verdad se lo había dicho varias veces, y simplemente siguió conduciendo ignorando a Mello quien ahora miraba perdidamente por la ventanilla.

La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse más y mas, en consecuencia Matt con los gogles no podía ver nada, así que se los quito descubriendo sus ojos verdes que siempre estaban ocultos detrás de ese vidrio anaranjado. Con el paso del tiempo, unos 10 minutos, Mello volvió su vista nuevamente a Matt. Al ponerse a mirarlo detenidamente pudo ver por primera vez, depuse de todo el tiempo que se conocían, sus ojos verdes, en los que se perdió rápidamente.

-…que hermosos…- pronuncio casi en un susurro Mello que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y desvío la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Matt por su parte al oírlo se sonrojo sutilmente.

_(Como pude ser tan idiota de decir eso en voz alta)_ pensaba mello, mientras volvía a mirar a Matt_ (esos ojos verdes, tan lindos, tan interesantes, tan sexys… espero no estar diciendo esto también en voz alta, pero Matt es en su totalidad es tan lindo, tan calido, tan atrevido, desafiante, sexy… sus labios carnosos me tientan, pero no puedo, aparte ¿que estoy pensando?, ¿acaso me…? ¿Gusta Matt?)_Mello pensaba en su interior rogando no estarlo diciendo lo mientras miraba cada facción y movimiento de Matt.

Por su parte Matt pensaba en lo suyo_ (ya es suficiente, espero no aya notado mi sonrojo, pero tengo que decírselo, tengo que admitir que amo a Mello, se que corro el riesgo seguro de morir, después de todo Mello dijo lo que dijo solo porque nunca antes había visto mis ojos, pero eso no significa nada)_ se desalentaba en su interior Matt_ (aun así debo decírselo, no puedo acallar por mas tiempo, se lo diré ahora mismo) _

-mello…-no pudo terminar puesto que el auto comenzó a ir mas lento hasta detenerse.

-¿Qué ocurrió Matt?- pregunto el rubio intrigado por el echo de que se habían detenido

-se detuvo el auto, no estoy seguro de por que, pero en cuanto para un poco de llover bajare a ver que ocurrió- Mello lo miro desafiante por el echo de que comenzó por lo obvio, y luego porque iba a tener que quedarse allí con la persona que le estaba dando mas dolores de cabeza y casi ¡sin chocolate!

Mello seguía en sus pensamientos, mientras Matt se debatía si decirle o no a Mello lo que sentía. Paso el tiempo Mello siguió mirando a Matt, sobre todo sus ojos y labios, y Matt se estaba arrepintiendo de confesarse. A Mello le sobrepaso el deseo de besas los labios de su amigo y simplemente se abalanzó sobre ellos y le dio lo que en principio fue un suave y sutil beso.

Al separarse Matt tenía los ojos abiertos como si hubiese visto un OVNI, y Mello se sonrojo por lo que recientemente había hecho dejando su cara casi en la misma tonalidad del cabello de su amigo.

-Matt…yo…esto…lo s…- pero fue interrumpida la primera vez que el rubio iba a pedir disculpas.

-Mello, n…no pasa nada- en el fondo quería regresarle el beso pero tenia miedo de que todo fuese una simple y cruel broma.

Mello quedo en silencio _(¿acaso a Matt no le intriga lo que acabo de hacer?)_ pensaba irritado porque su amigo no le importaba lo que el hiciera. Por su parte Matt se debatía _(¿y ahora que hago? si es una broma me caga y si no podría ser el día mas feliz de mi vida, pero Mello es Mello y no lo creo capas de sentir algo por mi, ¿o si?)_

-ya metí la pata en esto, ¿Qué me hará meterla un poco más?- dicho esto se sentó sobre Matt, y posando sus manos detrás del cuello del pelirrojo, le dio un gran y profundo beso, el cual intensificó al máximo posible, fundiendo sus bocas, jugando con su lengua dentro de la húmeda cavidad del otro, acariciando cada rincón; hasta que Matt reacciono y entro en el juego, entonces ambas lenguas se entrelazaron y jugaron entre ellas en un calido, profundo y excitante beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello se separo de Matt cuando sintió que "algo" de Matt estaba punzando en su región trasera, el rubio miro de manera lasciva al pelirrojo debajo suyo.

-Matt, creo que tu "amigo" está despertando- dijo esto de manera sensual, mientras se quitaba de encima, corriendo el asiento hacia a tras -creo que lo voy a ayudar a que se ponga mas duro- Matt miró medio asustado y medio excitado. El amaba a Mello y la situación le excitaba bastante, pero no quería, no quería hacerlo sin que le amara, quería detenerse antes de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-M-mello… para-

-¿Qué?-

-No lo hagas Mello, no hagas nada más, vuelve a tu asiento-le ordeno Matt

Mello no podía creerlo _(¿acaso me esta ordenando? ¿Quien se cree?)_Mello sin decir nada mas se apartó del todo, lo miro extrañado a su amigo que hasta ese momento parecía disfrutarlo, además el no quería detenerse, quería continuar hasta el final, pero lo amaba demasiado y no tenía planeado violarlo, en realidad no tenia planeado nada de lo que había hecho. Pero su enojo y su increíble orgullo no le permitieron ver lo que había logrado así que abrió la puerta del auto y salio, quedando rápidamente empapado por la fuerte lluvia, cualquier persona normal hubiese vuelto a entrar, sin embargo su orgullo e ira eran tal que azotó la puerta tras de si y se sentó solo a un costado del auto, y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué lloro? No es propio de mi llorar, ¿Que me pasa? Me siento…débil, rechazado, solo… un segundo ¿Que dije? ¿Débil? JAMÁS, pero siento algo extraño, yo… aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo amo, creo que debí decirle eso antes de hacer todo lo demás, pero… no puedo, ahora ya no, la cage-

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se debatía respecto a lo que acababa de pasar_ (¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Como se supone que lo vuelva a mirar? Ahora cada vez que lo mire recordare esa escena, y yo ya me excitaba solo el verlo, con todo y que lo amo la próxima que lo vea así lo violo)_

Al poco tiempo Mello se canso, se canso de sentirse débil, de Matt, de no poder tocarlo, y sobre todo de no ser amado por el otro. No podía volver a entrar al auto, no podía ver a Matt, no quería verle, sentía que si lo veía le iba a romper la cara, así que simplemente se paro y comenzó a correr hacia la incertidumbre en la dirección en la que viajaban antes de que se detuviera el auto.

Corrió durante más o menos 30 minutos cuando llegó a una ciudad, allí se hospedo en un hotel, el más barato que pudo encontrar.

En el auto Matt comenzaba a preocuparse por Mello que no había vuelto a entrar, y como afuera estaba lloviendo él podía enfermarse _(Debe estar realmente enojado con migo para aun no haber vuelto a entrar, tengo que explicarle porque lo detuve, o quizá debería continuar con lo que yo detuve para calentarlo un poco)_ Matt miro hacia la puerta por donde el rubio adicto al cacao había salido del auto; bajó, y le dio la vuelta sin encontrar más que las, ahora llenas de agua, huellas de su rubio amigo.

Matt, olvidándose completamente del auto, salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces en la misma dirección que mello. Tardo un poco más que el pelirrubio en llegar a la ciudad, ya que no estaba acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, pero llegó, allí pregunto en todos los lugares donde creía, podía encontrarse.

-Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no tengo ninguna certeza de que Mello se encuentre en esta ciudad, ni si quiera puedo asegurar el echo de que halla pasado por aquí- Matt miro el cielo, suponiendo de que ya estaba bien entrada la noche, algo así como las 11.30 de la noche –Me tengo que quedar en algún lugar para descansar, por esta noche, y mañana continuare en mi búsqueda, tanto de Mello como la del auto-

Matt encontró un hotel, simple, sencillo, discreto y humilde, sobretodo humilde, un lugar al que el rubio detestaría ir, pero para Matt estaba bien, realmente no le importaba mucho. Mello era muy quisquilloso y por eso casi siempre quería lo mejor, y solo lo mejor, rió levemente al recordar varios momentos en los que el rubio armaba todo un escándalo para poder conseguir algo, le ocasionaba ternura a Matt ver esas expresiones infantiles. Entro al hotel y, ya por costumbre, pregunto por Mello.

-¿eh? Si, se encuentra en este hotel, ¿le esta esperando?- pregunto el recepcionista.

-ah, em… si, si ¿Dónde esta?-

-en la habitación 78, primer piso, ¿le aviso que llego?-

-eh, no, no, deje que le sorprenda- dijo Matt con una sonrisa nerviosa

-está bien-

-¡muchas gracias!- gritó mientras corría desesperado hacia las escaleras para llegar al piso indicado.

Tardó en encontrar la habitación, pero al hacerlo se detuvo ante la puerta _(el estaba enojado, ¿y si sigue estándolo? Seguro me mata antes de que meta un pie en el interior de la habitación)_ dudo por un instante pero luego intento abrir la puerta, sin éxito, obviamente. _(Soy idiota, ¿Quién dejaría la puerta abierta en un hotel?)_ Sacó un alambre del bolsillo y en 5 segundos forzó la cerradura de la habitación.

Entró y escuchó el agua de la ducha, _(debe de estar duchándose, por suerte para mi si no ya estaría muerto por entrar sin permiso, o por solo aparecer)_ se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella a esperar que Mello saliera del baño, pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y Matt se había quedado dormido.

Al rato, Matt se despertó sobresaltado al oír la puerta del baño abriéndose, detrás apareció Mello, con una toalla envolviendo su cabellera dorada y otra alrededor de la cintura. Al ver al pelirrojo recostado en la cama se sonrojó de que lo viera así, y Matt se sonrojó de verlo así, era un sonrojó tenue por parte de ambos, pero era notorio.

-¿¡MATT!?- grito finalmente irritado el rubio-¿¡QUE CARAJO HACES AQUÍ?!-no entendía ni el como ni el porque estaba el gamer allí, pero no quería verlo, era capaz de pegarle para que se fuera de ese lugar.

-Mello yo…- no completo la frase que Mello ya se había vuelto a encerrar en el baño.

-Matt, dame mi ropa; esta sobre el sillón.-

El pelirrojo no había notado la presencia del sillón, era evidente que necesitaba prestar más atención. Matt la recogió y se la llevo a Mello.

-Aquí la tienes-

-Gracias, Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Em… yo… lo siento, se que no debí venir, o mejor dicho entrar en tu habitación sin permiso pero…-

-no has respondido a mi pregunta, pero está bien no hacen falta más explicaciones, por ahora no te haré nada-

-…-Matt le dio vueltas al "por ahora" en su cabeza, había sonado extraño el tono en el que lo pronuncio, algo así como agresivo, o quizá ¿sexy?

Mello finalmente salio del baño ya completamente cambiado con su típica vestimenta de cuero, aparentemente este conjunto era nuevo, ya que estaba perfectamente arreglado, limpio sin arrugas y seco, eso ultimo era lo extraño que estuviese seco después de correr bajo la lluvia o de estar parado bajo ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sinceramente ninguno entendía nada. Matt miraba fijo a mello y este a Matt. Siguieron un rato sin decirse nada intentando ver el interior del otro, interpretando lo que sentían. Matt se había vuelto a colocar los gogles. Y Mello se decidió por hablar.

-Matt… ¿Cómo me encontraste y como entraste?-

-te encontré de suerte porque ya me había rendido por hoy- respiro hondo sabía que lo que iba a decir lo llevaría a sentir el puño de su amigo en alguna parte de su anatomía, lo mas probable, en su estomago –es bastante obvio que forcé la cerradura, ¿no?-

Mello suspiró -Tenes que irte Matt-

-¿¡Qué!?¿¡PORQUE!?-

-porque no te quiero cerca mío, no quiero ni siquiera verte Matt, no me siento cómodo- las palabras le salían con dolor y tristeza, realmente lo quería más cerca que nunca antes.

-pero si en el auto estabas más pegado que mis gogles- exclamo de manera muy sobresaltada Matt -Mello… ¿Por qué…?-

-¿porque que?-

-porque estabas así en el auto-

-ah, bueno, yo… está bien Matt podes quedarte- dijo Mello tratando de esquivar la pregunta.

-Mello no evadas mi pregunta, ¿Por qué?-

-¡fue un impulso y ya, tenia ganas y lo hice, fin de la explicación!- grito el rubio muy alterado.

-¿solo eso y ya?-pregunto desilusionándose más a cada palabra el oji-verde.

-si- afirmo Mello

-¿entonces me puedo quedar?- Matt había ignorado completamente a su amigo anteriormente ya que quería más una respuesta que quedarse allí.

-ya te había dicho que si, baka- dijo Mello fingiendo desinterés, bastante bien a decir verdad.

Repentina Matt había recordado su preocupación inicial

-Mello…-

-hm-

-¿sigues enojado con migo?-

-¿y cuando he dicho yo que estaba enojado con tigo?-

Matt lo pensó un instante y luego respondió –nunca, pero eso parecía- e hizo una tierna sonrisa, la cual Mello sin querer correspondió.

Al ver esto el pelirrojo salto a los brazos de Mello para darle un abraso, ya había comprobado de que no lo iba a golpear por hacerlo, y si lo hacia no le importaba. Mello correspondió el abraso. Primero débilmente, luego cada vez más fuerte, temía volver a huir de él o que el huyera de él. Matt se soltó del abraso, pero Mello lo seguía aferrando con fuerza, temía perderlo si hacia lo contrario.

-¿Mello?-

-si, Matt-

-¿podrías soltarme ya?-

-eh, si…- Mello se había sonrojado, así que cubrió tal sonrojo detrás de sus cabellos rubios.

-Matt-comenzó Mello –si queres quedarte ni se te ocurra fumar-

-ya me lo imaginaba- respondió el pelirrojo

- y dormirás en el sillón-

-no pienso quejarme, bastante que me dejes quedarme- dijo en tono de desilusión tenia que admitir que quería dormir en la misma cama que su amado rubio, pero no todo en la vida era posible.

-me alegro de que pienses así-

Como ya era tarde ambos se fueron a dormir, Mello a la cama y Matt al sillón. Mello fue el primero en dormirse, quería entrar en sus sueños con barras de chocolate bailarinas gigantes, además estaba arto de ver a Matt y sentirse como una niña enamorada. Matt esperó a que Mello se durmiera ya que quería verlo dormir un rato, ya que a su parecer se veía tierno al dormir. Matt suspiro, y ese suspiro se transformo en un bostezó, cuyo final fue dormirse en una posición realmente incomoda para cualquier ser humano normal.

Matt sintió algo extraño en sus muñecas, abrió los ojos, miro hacia la cama pero no encontró al rubio. Intento pararse pero eso extraño que sentía en las muñecas lo detuvo_ (¡estoy atado!, y Mello, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?, esto me esta dando miedo…)_ Matt pensaba esto cuando derepente…


	3. Chapter 3

Mello salio del baño usando una minifalda de cuero negra, su típico chaleco también de cuero y la cruz que nunca se quitaba del cuello.

-¿Mello? ¿q-que te-tenes puesto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación.

-Mmm… ¿no te gusta? Me la puse para vos…- dijo con voz gatuna el oji-azul.

-ah… ¿Qué?- a Matt le costaba pensar claro _(¿que demonios esta pasando?)_ el rubio se sentó sobre Matt con las piernas a los lados de su, ahora, sonrojado amigo, y abrasándolo por el cuello fue acercando sus caras.

-Matt, juguemos un rato…- el oji-verde abrió los ojos al máximo por el tono sensual que tenia el rubio en la voz – vamos Matt, terminemos lo que empecé en el auto-

-…- no sabía que decir y tampoco tubo tiempo ya que Mello comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente.

-Mmh…- soltó un suspiro Matt al sentir la intromisión de la lengua de su amigo en su boca.

Matt no tenia modo de resistirse así que se entrego a las sensaciones que le ofrecía Mello _(esto, esto se siente bien, pero otra vez, esta mal yo lo amo pero el a mi no)_ en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba atado e inmediatamente empujo a mello lejos de él haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Mello basta, deja de repetir siempre lo mismo-

-Pero Matt, yo… hg…- no termino de hablar que Matt le estaba pegando_ (¿Qué…que estoy haciendo? Le… ¡le estoy pegando! Tengo que parar pero… no puedo, ¿Por qué no paro?)_

-Matt…- decía con dolor en sus palabras y lágrimas en sus ojos – yo… lo-lo siento- termino por decir para luego desfallecer ante los golpes de su agresor. Matt se detuvo al instante que noto que Mello ya no se movía, se acercó a el y notó que Mello estaba muerto.

-¡NO! ¡MELLO! ¿Pero que he hecho?- Matt se culpaba-¿Por qué? ¿Porque no me detuve?- Matt se acercó más a Mello, lo tomó entre sus brazos y abrasó de modo tierno a su difunto amado, mientras se culpaba y gritaba por lo que había hecho, y decidió tomar el arma de Mello ubicarla apuntando su cabeza y disparar.

Matt se despertó todo agitado, transpirado y asustado. Se miró las manos, miró a Mello que estaba pacíficamente dormido en su cama. Matt se para y se acerco a Mello. Se acostó a un lado de él y lo abrazo por la cintura. Mello se despertó al sentir los brazos alrededor de su cintura proviniendo de atrás.

-¿Matt?- pregunto temiendo que no fuera su amigo pelirrojo quien se encontraba abrasándolo.

-Si Mello ¿te molesto?-

Mello suspiro -no- se volteo quedando frente a Matt abrasándolo también –es solo que me despertaste-

-ah… si, perdón es que…- dejo de hablar por pensar que no le importaría a su amigo el motivo por el cual estaba allí, además no se lo había preguntado.

-es que… ¿Qué?- pregunto con dulzura

Matt lo abrasó más fuerte estrujándolo contra su pecho –soñé que morías, y pero, soñé que yo era tu acecino-

-Matt…-_(¿acaso esta llorando? después de que casi lo violo, que no lo dejo dormir en una cama y que casi lo saco a patadas de la habitación ¿Quién no querría matarme?) _-¿porque lloras?-

-¿es una pregunta seria? Si te pierdo ¿Qué hago? Sin tenerte a mi lado estaría solo… yo, Mello, yo te amo, jamás me perdonaría matarte o dejar que mueras- A Matt se le había quebrado la voz y había roto en llanto.

_(¿Acaso esta loco? un momento ¡¿DIJO QUE ME AMA?! ¡LO DIJO! SOY TAN FELIZ)_ –Matt yo también t-te… te a-am-amo…-a mello se le trababan las palabras, mostrar sentimientos a la vez que mostrarse débil le costaba mucho.

-Mello ¿hablas en serio? O ¿solo me queres hacer sentir mejor?-

-es en serio Matt, t-te amo, te amo- las palabras fluían mas cómodamente -te amo con locura, amo tu cabello rojizo, tus ojos verdes, tu sexy figura, tu adorable forma de ser, amo como me tratas, te amo en general, en todos tus aspectos- _(¡¿Qué MIERDA ESTOY DICIENDO?! Ya que sincerémonos…)_ –por eso me molesta que fumes, te va a matar ese vicio tuyo, y ¿que hago si pierdo mi única razón de existir? Si morís me llevas con vos…-

-…- Matt no respondía.

-¿Matt?-

Matt beso melosamente al rubio, repasando los labios con la lengua, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual fue permitido. Ambas lenguas recorrían la boca ajena, investigándola, disfrutando, una el gusto a cacao y la otra el gusto a nicotina. Se separaron por falta de aire. Mello se abraso a la cintura de Matt apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este.

-Matt-

-si-

-duerme con migo-

-no tenia pensado levantarme- sonrío, y mello le devolvió la sonrisa de manera tierna y se durmió entre los brazos de Matt, el cual se durmió acariciando los dorados cabellos de Mello.

Al día siguiente, Matt se despertó primero y vio que lo que había pasado anoche no había sido un sueño, Mello en verdad le había dicho todas esas cosas lindas, Mello había confesado su amor.

Mello comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, al ver a Matt aun a su lado sonrío, luego recordó todo lo que había dicho y se sonrojo; y beso a Matt tiernamente en los labios solo por unos segundos y luego se separo.

Matt le miro y lo beso apasionadamente.

-ahh…- suspiro Matt al sentir las manos de Mello colándose por debajo de su remera. Siguieron besándose y acariciándose hasta que Mello logro quitarle la remera a su amigo. En el acto Matt le quito el chaleco a Mello y comenzó a besar, lamer y chupar el cuello del rubio causándole espasmos de placer. Matt siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones.

-AHHMM…- gimió Mello cuando Matt comenzó a lamer, chupar y morder uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era pellizcado por una de las manos de Matt y la otro de sus manos le acariciaba el miembro por sobre la ropa.

Matt siguió bajando por toda la extensión de su torso dejando un rastro de saliva. Llegó al bajo vientre, comenzó a bajarle el sierre del pantalón. Subió a besarlo lascivamente mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Pero Mello no pretendía quedarse atrás entonces le quito rápidamente el pantalón a su amigo; ahora ambos se encontraban en interiores. Matt metió la mano dentro de la ultima prenda de Mello tomando el miembro erecto de este y sacándolo fuera, acerco su cara y lo empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta, se entretenía un poquito en la punta y luego bajaba dando pequeños moriscos.

-Ahh…mhh…Mahhtt- intentaba decir el rubio, la lentitud de Matt lo estaba torturando-rápido ahh…cometelahh…por favor…-suplicaba Mello.

¿Mello suplicando? Imposible negarle lo que quería. Matt tomo nuevamente la hombrea de mello y se la metió lo mas que pudo en la boca.

-¡ahhhh!- gimió Mello al sentir su miembro siendo succionado y lamido por el pelirrojo. Este subía y bajaba succionando cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Enroscaba su lengua alrededor del sexo del rubio.

-¡ahhhh! Mahhtt… voy ahh…¡ahhh!- dio un gemido fuerte acabando en la boca de Matt quien trago toda su esencia, aun así parte le salpico la cara manchándosela con esta substancia. Se lamió lo que pudo de la cara con la lengua y lo que no lo tomo con sus dedos para luego lamerlos. Esta imagen sonrojó a Mello y lo volvió a excitar.

-Ma-Matt-

-jeje, y se supone que yo soy el pervertido- dijo sonriente acercándole tres dedos a la boca a Mello, quien capto lo que tenia que hacer y los lamió de la manera mas sensual que pudo.

-yo voy a ser el primero, digo que te la…- Matt callo al notar la mirada asesina de Mello, hacerle ese tipo de preguntas era darle un balazo a su orgullo. Matt saca los dedos de la boca de Mello y los llevó a la entrada de este.

-ghhmmthh…-se quejó y tensó al sentir la intromisión del primer digito.

-tranquilo- Matt intentaba calmarlo, sin éxito por lo que saco el dejo y dirigió su lengua al lugar para dilatarlo con ella.

Mello se desilusionó al pensar que Matt tenia experiencia en ello por el modo en que le hablaba y el modo en que obraba; pero pronto se olvido de eso, el placer que le daba su _amigo_ lo distrajo de cualquier pensamiento, se sentía en el cielo de tanto placer.

-mhh… mmahhm…ahh…- mello gemía con la entrada y salida de la lengua de Matt de su región trasera.

Matt para con su labor a lo que recibió una pequeña queja de parte del otro-ya, recibirás mas placer en un instante- mientras decía esto introdujo dos dijitos de una.

-¡ahhhh!- Mello solo conseguía gemir ante toda acción de Matt, el pelirrojo le estaba dando mucho placer.

Matt introdujo un tercer dedo, El oji-azul se sentía increíble, le dolía, si, pero era mayor el placer que sentía al dolor.

Cuando el gamer sintió que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado quito sus dedos, y antes de que Mello pudiera decir alguna queja metió su miembro de una sola estocada rápida.

-¡AAHHHH!- gritó de puro dolor, parecía que lo estaban partiendo en dos a pesar de toda la preparación.

Matt se quedo quieto durante un tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, luego comenzó a dar estocadas suaves y lentas que le producían espasmos. A medida que transcurrían los minutos las embestidas eran más salvajes y rápidas.

-ahh… eres tan estrecho…- Matt masturbaba a Mello al compás de sus embestidas, cuando empezó a sentir un liquido calido fluyendo de la entrada de Mello, y estaba seguro de que no se había corrido así que solo quedaba una opción, Mello estaba sangrando, era virgen, y ahora Matt estaba seguro de ello. Se acercó y lo beso de manera hambrienta mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-ahh… ahh Mahhtt… te ahh… te amo- decía el rubio entre gemidos de placer puro placer y confort.

-ghha… yo también- se sentía al borde del clímax.

Mello sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo

-¡AHHHHHHH!¡MATT!- gimió de manera efusiva casi dañando su garganta, al tiempo que alcanzaba el orgasmo, acabando entre ambos vientres.

Matt, por su parte, al sentir como Mello contraía todo su cuerpo, incluida su entrada envolviendo y aprisionando su miembro aun más en tan exquisita estreches, se vino en su interior llenándole las entrañas.

Se quedaron así un tiempo hasta que Matt salio del interior del rubio recostándose a un lado, ubicando a Mello sobre su pecho cómodamente abrasándolo posesivamente. Mello se acurruco más en el pecho de Matt mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Matt los cubrió a ambos con una sabana ligera.

_(¿Por qué quise hacerlo con tanta ansiedad?)_Pensaba Mello _(yo lo empecé sabiendo las consecuencias,¿Por qué? ahora seguro se aleja de mi si sabe que…)_Matt lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Mello no paras de lagrimear, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Te arrepentís? es que no me amas ¿verdad?- Matt estaba por salir de esa posición cuando Mello lo abrazo con fuerza.

-no Matt, claro que te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, y no me arrepiento es solo que…- respiro profundo se estaba quedando dormido-tengo miedo de que me dejes si sabes la verdad…- intentaba no dormirse con todo su ser-la verdad es que yo p…-el sueño, el cansancio y agotamiento lo vencieron y se quedo profundamente dormido en brazos de Matt quien se durmió seguido de él, ya que le parecía "mal" despertar a Mello solo para saber por que pensaba que lo dejaría, decidió que llegado el momento él se lo diría, quizá en la mañana.


	4. Chapter 4

Mello se despertó primero porque tenia hambre, se levantó, se cambió y comenzó a comer una de sus múltiples barras de chocolate sentado en el sillón, pensando.

-no, definitivamente no le voy a decir, el no tiene porque saber que yo… bueno yo se lo que yo puedo hacer no tengo porque repetirlo, aparte si Matt se entera que soy raro, me dejara solo y no quiero estar solo, no quiero sentir un vacío que no puedo llenar- se dijo.

Matt se despertó, viendo que estaba solo en la cama, y decidió, sin mirar el sillón, dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto Mello con voz de ultratumba mezclada con miedo, pensando que Matt lo iba a dejar porque ya había hecho lo que quería, o sea acostarse con el.

-a buscar el auto que deje ayer cuando salí corriendo a buscarte-

-¿después venas a buscarme?- sonrió ligeramente y Matt le devolvió la sonrisa.

-por su puesto, nunca te dejaría-

-te espero- ^.^

Matt salió del hotel y Mello espero ansioso su regreso. Cuando este regreso, se fueron los dos juntos reanudando el camino dejado anteriormente. Los dos enamorados viajaban felices en el auto hasta que mello rompió el silencio no incomodo.

-no quiero irme-

-¿Qué?- Matt no entendió de una lo que le dijo.

-Que no quiero irme- repitió el rubio.

-pero, ¿Por qué?-

-porque no quiero, me quiero quedar con tigo y no quiero…-

-Mello-

-no me voy a ir-

-lo que estas diciendo es una locura, te mataran si no vas la mafia es la mafia y…-

-no me importa-

-pero a mi si, no quiero que mueras-

-no me mataran-

-como puedes estar tan seguro-

-porque- suspiro – no iba a con la mafia, iba a ver a Near, por un tema personal…-susurro algo bajito pero ni siquiera alguien pegado a su boca lo hubiese escuchado.

-¿para que?-

-no te importa-

-si me importa por algo te pregunto ¿no?-

-igualmente me dijo que fuese **si quería**- resalto lo ultimo el rubio para que no le cuestionara más.

-claro- contesto sarcásticamente

-Matt perdona me no haberte dicho la verdad pero…-

-¿Qué sientes por Near?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿que sientes por Near?- repitió de manera sombría.

-Nada- ahora entendía Matt estaba celoso, y creyó que era momento de confesarle una de las únicas dos cosas que el pelirrojo no sabía de él, pero no sin antes atormentarlo con lo de los celos –Matt ¿estas celoso de Near?-

-si-

Nunca creyó que Matt podría ser tan sincero –ah, Matt sabes algo, jamás podría amar a Near…-

-si, si ya se tu le odias y bla bla bla-

¬¬-eh no, no podría porque es mi medio hermano, del lado materno-

-ah- cayó en lo que le había dicho recién el rubio y entro en estado de shock-¿Qué? Tu-tu hermano- tartamudeo-¿Near es tu hermano?-

-que no escuchas, dije medio hermano no me humilles tanto…-

-bueno es lo mismo- medito unos segundos-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

-porque el es tan…el y yo tan yo y el no me cae bien y no quería que nadie supiese de esto, ni siquiera tu, y creo que si no hubiese saltado esto de los celos, o algún otro percance-susurro muy bajito-nunca te lo hubiese dicho-

-¿tanto te avergüenza?-

-como estamos con interrogarme hoy, pero si tanto y mucho mas de lo que te puedas imaginar-

Matt beso a Mello en la mejilla para calmarlo, y ante tal acto este se sonrojo.

-no quiero ir, vallamos a otro lado-

-bueno, ¿a donde?-

-¿tu casa esta cerca, no? Vallamos allí…-

El oji-verde suspiro –bueno, para allá entonces, pero te advierto esta "algo" desordenada-

-no importa, limpiare-

Siguieron derecho por donde iban y en unos 5 minutos ya estaban en la entrada de un barrio privado muy lujoso, con casas enormes y del mismo estilo, con hermosos parques y gente súper fina.

Llegaron a la última y más lujosa casa del barrio y allí pararon entrando el auto en el garaje.

-¿esta es tu casa? Y conociendo como soy ¿no lo mencionaste?- prácticamente grito sus preguntas –además es mucho mas linda y grande que el departamento de mierda que tenemos-

-si, pero nunca fue de interés, además es muy tranquilo para mi gusto-

-ay Matty, Matty, Matty, ¿cuando vas a entender que cerca mío no hay nada tranquilo?- sentencio para luego darle un apasionado y salvaje beso a Matt.

Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa. Mello abrió los ojos a más no poder, realmente estaba desordenado el lugar, era imposible de poner en palabras ese desorden.

-bueno tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿Dónde ahí productos de limpieza?-

-emm ahí al lado tuyo- dijo mientras serraba la puerta.

Mello tomo todo lo que creyó necesario para limpiar el "pequeño" desastre del lugar, mientras Matt se sentaba en el único hueco libre de un sofá y se ponía a jugar con su psp. En frente del sofá había un televisor Led de 60 pulgadas y una mesita ratona repleta de videojuegos y consolas, además de un cenicero cubierto por cenizas y colillas de cigarrillos. (¿De donde habrá sacado el dinero?) Se preguntaba Mello.

Luego de 4 horas de ardua labor Mello termino de limpiar toda la maldita casa. Se tiro en el sofá, junto a Matt apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de este último.

-encontré cosas cuya existencia ignoraba, y muchas otras que no se para que sirven-dijo agotado el rubio.

-es normal, ni yo se para que sirven muchas de las cosas que tengo, y algunas otras ni siquiera se que las tengo- levanto la vista de la pantallita de su psp –WOW, que limpio esta todo, te abra costado un huevo y medio-

-no tanto, estoy mas acostumbrado a limpiar que tu a fumar, hace 5 años que vivimos juntos si no limpiase con tigo a mi lado hubiésemos vivido peor que los cerdos-

-bueno, es que realmente no es algo que me interese mucho-

-eso ya lo se- dijo mientras se semi-incorporaba para depositar un beso en los labios de su amante –Matt ¿te acuerdas lo que te iba a decir?-

-si, ¿Qué era?-

Pensó rápido una buena escusa no sabía porque había sacado el tema –bueno, quiero hacer lo nuestro más… este como mas en serio-

-em, explícate-

-así como pedirte que seas mi novio-

-ahhh-

¬¬-¿Y?-

-¿y que?-

-¿y quieres o no?- dijo ya impaciente

-¡ah! ¡Pero obvio que si!- y le da un inocente beso en los labios ^.^

-¿Qué hora es?-

-como las tres de la tarde, que manera de cortar con la ternura-

-perdón es que tengo hambre-

-ah bueno eso cambia todo, ¿Qué quieres comer?, y ni se te ocurra decir chocolate, si quieres eso de postre-

-Mmm... No se, lo que vos quieras estará bien-

-bueno- dijo pensando – ¿te gusta el spaghetti?

-si, eso creo, nunca lo probé-

- entonces hoy será el día- comienzo a decir alzando una mano apuntando el cielo o en este caso el techo –en que los pruebes-

-jajajaja- Mello no aguanto la risa por la escena que acababa de hacer Matt.

-mientras me bañare, depuse de toda la limpieza que hice termine sucio yo-

-claro, supongo que ya sabes donde esta el baño, pues limpiaste toda la casa-

-si-

Mello entro al baño y mas o menos a la hora sale.

-que justo, ya esta la comida…-

-es medio raro comer a las 4 de la tarde-

-digamos que es una merienda compleja-

Ambos rieron.

-emm bueno sentate en el comedor que ahora llevo los platos-

-em OK-

- ¿te gusta con o sin queso? A cierto que nos los probaste, te llevo el queso al lado-

-gracias-

-que formal que estas, soy tu novio no tu jefe-

-perdón estoy nervioso-

-¿nervioso? ¿Por qué?-

-no lo se, solo estoy nervioso, ¿si?-

-bueno que tal si comemos y vamos a comprar chocolate, así te calmas-

-me gusta la idea-

Comieron tranquilos disfrutando del otro, compraron chocolate en cantidades abismales, y al llegar a la casa repitieron lo del hotel.

Así paso un mes, tiempo en el que Mello comenzó a tener extraños malestares, como vomito y mareo. Matt se estaba preocupando, pero el rubio se resistía y oponía rotundamente a ver a algún medico. Mello se dirige al baño seguido por Matt pero el primero entra al baño y no le permite entrar a su novio.

-Mello ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?-

-¡estoy bien, no me pasa nada! Solo deja me aquí, solo, por un rato un rato-

-esta bien, pero insisto con que tienes que ir al medico, y no me pienso mover de la puerta-

-esta bien, solo no molestes-

Mello había logrado traer consigo al baño lo que necesitaba sin que Matt lo viera, un evatest, y su celular.

Marco rápido un número y llamo.

-diga-

-Near-

-Mello, supongo que no me llamas para explicar tu repentino cambio de opinión, además me estas susurrando eso significa que Matt esta cerca y no queres que sepa, y por como te escuchas debes estar en el baño a punto de hacerte el evatest-

-cállate-

-esta bien, comprendo, supongo que quieres que valla como lo arreglamos, ¿no?-

-grrr… si-

-esta bien, voy para allá-

Colgó, y empezó con el test de embarazo. Cuando el tiempo que tenía que pasar paso reviso el resultado.

-mierda, dio positivo- se sintió feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, y comenzó a llorar por ambas cosas, por un lado muy feliz de que fuese a tener un niño de Matt, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por la posible reacción de Matt, que seria alejarse de el adefesio que él era. Se secó todas las lagrimas y salio del baño abrazando a Matt en el instante que lo tubo en frente.

-¿Mello? Que bipolar que estamos…-

-cállate Matt, y prométeme algo…-

-Lo que quieras-

-prométeme que nunca me dejaras…-

-¿Qué?-

-prométeme que nunca me dejaras-

-te lo prometo, pero ¿a que se debe?-

-ya lo sabrás-

-esta bien- y lo sigue abrasando.

Se quedan así durante, según ellos un instante, pero en realidad fueron 3 horas completas, quietos sintiéndose. Entonces alguien llama a la puerta y se separaron. Mello fue a abrir sabiendo quien era.

-hola Near-

-Mello, ¿ya lo confirmaste?-

El rubio agacho la cabeza y susurro -si-

Matt apareció detrás de Mello.

-¿Near?-

-Matt, felicidades-

-gracias, ¿Por qué?-

-em, Mello no le dijiste, ¿verdad?-

Este solo negó con la cabeza

-Mello, ¿Qué no me dijiste?-

-Mello el tendría que haber sido la primer persona en enterarse- le critico Near

-¡cállense!-

-cálmate Mello, no pasa nada, si no queres decir me no me digas, no hay problema-

-si Matt si hay problema, y es un puto problema que tenemos que afrontar los dos-

-esta bien, pero cálmate-

-¡no me calmo una mierda porque te amo y estoy embarazado!

-¿Qué dijiste Mello?-

-que te ama y esta embarazado- le contestó Near

-¿en-enserio?-Matt estaba que saltaba de la alegría- no creí que pudiésemos tener en algún momento hijos, o solo si adoptábamos pero nunca creí que propios… pero ¿es posible?

-si Matt, muy posible-

-porque contestas vos y no Mello-

-porque el esta en medio estado de shock-

-ya cállense los dos, no me estoy sintiendo bien-

-Mello que te pasa-

-yo creo que na…- no termino la frase que se desmayo cayendo en los brazos fuertes de Matt.

-¿Qué te pasa? Mello… ¡Mello! Near, que hacemos-

-emm, no se… cálmate-

-Near, vos siempre lo sabes todo, ¿¡porque no sabes esto!? ¡Decime que le pasa!- Matt estaba desesperado, loco, y algunas cosas más solo por Mello.


	5. Chapter 5

-Matt, cálmate- le pidió Near – no se que le pasa, y no entiendo como sabría, solo se lo mismo que vos, que Mello se desmayo- suspiro, ahora en vez de dejarlo aquí, porque no lo recostamos aun que sea en el sofá, asta saber que hacer, aunque creo que conviene llevarlo a un medico-

El pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy avergonzado por como había actuado, no era lo normal en él, aunque sabía perfectamente la causa, la preocupación. Matt llevo a Mello en brazos hasta el auto y lo recostó en el asiento de atrás, se dirigió a adelante y tomo asiento en el lado del conductor, quedándose allí mirando la nada.

-¿Matt?- se escuchó desde fuera del auto – ¿estas bien?- pregunta mas estupida no existe.

-si, es que me preocupa-

-y no crees que sería conveniente que lo llevaras al medico-

-si, pero me preocupa-

-¿que?-

-que se caiga-

-¿Qué?-

-…-

-emm-

-Near podrías sentarte atrás y sostener a Mello-

-…si claro…-

-¿y que esperas?-

-si, ya, ya- Near sube al auto y sostiene a Mello.

-…-

-sabes, creo que no tiene nada grabe, quizá solo no pudo soportar la situación-

-¿situación?-

-si, el embarazo, el miedo, la procuración, yo-

-mmm...-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-me preguntaba si tu sabias conducir así yo podía estar con Mello-

-sabes mejor que nadie que mas haya de un auto de juguete no se-

-mmm… ya me parecía-

Finalmente llegaron al hospital, atendieron a Mello de urgencias por su delicado estado, de por si un embarazo es riesgoso, el que fuese un hombre lo hacia aun más. Pasaron tres largos días en los cuales Matt no se separo de su rubio en ningún momento, ni siquiera para ir al baño o fumar, y Near iba y venia con comida, ropa, desodorante, y cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Los médicos lo mantuvieron bien vigilado ante cualquier cambio, el cual no ocurrió, afortunadamente.

-Mello…- Matt se estaba volviendo loco, le hablaba a alguien que no le iba a responder- -Mello… ¿porque no despiertas? ¿Porque?-

-Matt- dice Near –mello no va a despertar…-

Matt abrió tanto los ojos que se pusieron llorosos y comenzaron a lagrimear-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podes decir eso de tu hermano? ¿Como podes decir eso de Mello?- ahora ya estaba llorando por cuenta propia.

-no Matt, no me malinterpretes, no despertara por ahora, tienes que aunque sea ir al baño-

-pero ¿si despierta mientras estoy allí?-

-Matt t…- no pudo terminar una almohada se estrello contra su cara.

Matt voltea a ver a Mello que estaba sentado en la cama mirando a Near con odio y con un brazo extendido en su dirección -¡Mello! ¡Despertaste!- se acerca y le da un abrazo.

Mello reacciona y le devuelve el abrazo y le dice-no Matt, no desperté esto es un sueño-

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan loco ya me volví?-

Mello se acerca y presiona sus labios con los de Matt-no cachorro, estoy bromeando, claro que deserte-

-ya me parecía, Mello me disculpas un momento hace tres días que no voy al baño, a demás los doctores tienen que revisarte-

-claro mi amor, ve- y suelta una pequeña risita, le causaba gracia que Matt se halla preocupado tanto por el que ni siquiera hubiese ido al baño.

Sale Matt entran los médicos, lo revisan de pies a cabeza, completo, cada pelo de su cuerpo, y llegan a una sola conclusión, estrés.

Matt vuelve del baño en unos pocos segundos, creo que si los hubiese contado fueron unos 45 segundos máximo, pero no lo dejaron entrar hasta que terminaron con la revisión, cuando lo dejaron entrar, les hizo 14578931221547854936112445 preguntas distintas a los médicos, los cuales respondieron todas y cada una de ellas, Mello y Near parecían perdidos en la mitad de las preguntas, y la verdad era que muchas no tenían sentido, pero la preocupación lo supero. Mello reconoció o, mejor dicho, presto atención a solo una de las preguntas "¿podrá comer chocolate?" y a su respuesta "si" con eso y con que lo dejaran ver a Matt, él estaba feliz.

-recuerde que no puede alterarse en demasía- termino el medico

-claro, yo lo cuido- el medico sale.

-Mello, podrás estar unos minutos sin mi, necesito un cigarrillo, al igual que el baño hace tres días que no fumo- Mello lo mira mal –ah y aquí tienes chocolate- Mello le sonríe.

-claro, no pasa nada, pero tienes que fumar menos- Matt sonríe y comienza a irse, pero antes de lograrlo mello lo toma del brazo y le da un apasionado beso en los labios-no te tardes, no quiero estar solo mucho rato-

-genial ni me notaste-

Mello se sobresalta-ah perdón, no te note, es que vas todo de blanco y te confundo con las paredes-

-eso ya lo se-

-¡bueno! ¡Me cago en tu puta madre Near!-

-también es la tuya, mello-

-¡Me cago, cállate!- grito totalmente alterado –ahh, me pones de los nervios, Near- sentencio en un tono _**MUY **_afeminado.

-Bueno Mello, mejor cálmate o sufrirás otro colapso-

-y a mí que-

-a ti quizás no pero a Matt lo altera mucho-

-¿Cómo?- _(Matt alterado, dos palabras que juntas en una oración están solo si me incluyen, y la oración seria mas o menos "Mello estaba alterado y Matt lo calmo" pero nunca un "Matt esta alterado" ni sus estupidos jueguitos o estar sin fumar lo alteran)_

-si, cuando te desmayaste Matt me empezó a gritar, luego no se podía mover, y ya viste no se movió de ese lugar hasta que despertaste, ni jugo con sus consolas portátiles, ni fumo, no comió, y eso que yo le traje comida, no hizo nada que no fuese gritarme, hablarte, o mirarte-

Mello parpadeo – ¿tanto se preocupa por un ser despreciable como yo?-

-no creo que seas un ser despreciable, solo impulsivo, aun así si-

La cara de felicidad de Mello hubiese sido perfecta para una propaganda política donde todos son felices en el país.

-Mello tu cara me asusta-

-que no distingas la felicidad no es mi culpa-

-bueno, yo solo decía que no es normal-

-que te calles que me arruinas un momento feliz-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Matt regresa –Mello, bien no mataste a Near mientras no estaba-

El rubio casi no aguanta la carcajada ante el comentario, estaba tan feliz que no le importo el "insulto" disfrazado-el medico me dijo que te podes ir cuando quieras-

-entonces nos vamos ahora-

-que velocidad de decisión, OK vámonos-

-solo una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Near no se queda con nosotros en la casa-

Matt mira a Near –De a cuerdo pero no pienso abandonar esta ciudad-

-grrr-

-shh, cálmate, recuerda lo que dijo el medico, no te puedes alterar-

De ahí cada quien a lo suyo, claro que Matt y Mello se fueron juntos y forman uno solo pero se entiende bastante la idea de que se separaron de Near.

Los meses pasaron tranquilos, sin apuro, hasta que llego EL día.

-¡MATT!-grito Mello desesperadamente.

-huy, y ahora de que me olvide- se dijo a si mismo –si Mello,¿Qué pasa?-

-¿¡COMO QUE, QUE PASA, IDIOTA!? ¡EL BEBE!-

Matt entro en shock, no sabía que hacer –eh…eh…eh…-

-¡EL AUTO IDIOTA, EL AUTO!-

-ah si clara el auto, eh…- rápidamente copio el auto y Mello se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¡RAPIDO!-

-si, ya, ya-

Legaron al hospital en lo que dura un pedo líquido, y en cuanto Mello entro para dar a luz a una sala de partos, desde la sala de espera se podían oír todas y cada una de las maldiciones conocidas en el mundo, y también muchas desconocidas hasta entonces, en todos los idiomas imaginables. Luego de más o menos cinco horas se dejaron de oír las maldiciones.

Matt y Near se encontraban esperando, el primero con más cara de ansiedad que Mello cuando espera su chocolate, y el segundo con cara neutra.

Finalmente salio un medico y dijo –familiares del Sr. Klee- Matt prácticamente voló de su asiento, y Near se levanto calmado-pueden pasa-

Si existe alguna posibilidad de que en algún momento alguien superase la velocidad de la luz, ese fue Matt entrando en la habitación.

Mello con los ojos enternecidos mirando una pequeña niñita en sus brazos, que con los pocos pelos que tenía ya se podía decir que era pelirroja, y poseía unos ojos grandes bien abiertos color esmeralda.

Near desde la puerta-y, ¿ya pensaron algún nombre?-

Matt iba a contestar que no pero Mello se adelanto –si, pero no creo que tengas que saberlo- en ese momento hasta Matt lo miro confundido.

-Emm…-comenzó Matt.

-si Matt, va a tener tu apellido- suspiro muy largo-Michel, si te gusta claro-

-Michel Jeevas- repitió-Me gusta, aunque creo que la llamaras como la llamaras me hubiese gustado igual- termino y sonrío.

-Mimi-balbuceo la pequeña en los brazos de Mello.

-creo que ya tiene un apodo- dijo Near al que otra vez habían vuelto a ignorar-empiezo a creer que me ignoran adrede-

-cállate Near- dijo la pequeña

Mello y Matt miraron atónitos a la pequeña, y Near se asusto.

-Mello, ¿Mimi acaba de hablar?-

-yo acabo de escuchar eso-

-ya somos tres-

-cuatro- el medico se incluyo

-cinco, yo acabo de hablar-

Todos en la habitación menos Mimi parpadearon unas 50 veces.

-están jugando a quien parpadea mas porque por ahora van todos empatados-

El medico se desmayo, esa sin duda era la situación mas extraña que hubiese vivido en su vida, un hombre embarazado y una beba recién nacida que habla, faltaba un dragón volador violeta con ojos dorados y estamos completos.

-hijita te molesta si te pasó a los brazos de tu tío unos segundos-

-no, porque yo se para que lo quieres-

La niña es dada a su tío, o sea Near, Matt se arrodilla al lado de Mello y dice.

-¿Quieres casarte con migo?-

Mello abre los ojos de sobremanera, tan grandes como un plato y luego responde…


	6. Chapter 6

-…- Mello se quedo helado ante tal pregunta –Matt, yo…- interrumpido por Matt

-¿Me vas a decir que no? ¿Porque Mello? Dime ¿Por qué?- Matt comenzó a llorar débilmente.

-no Matt, no entiendes, es que aun no podemos casarnos, yo tengo otro…- nueva interrupción, también por parte de Matt

-¿¡tienes otro novio!? Mello, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel con migo? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme? Se que no tenemos mucho tiempo de relación pero…-

-¡Matt! Calla y escúchame, no tengo otro novio, tengo otra…- interrumpido por Matt, otra vez

-¿¡tienes otra!? Es peor aun, ¿acaso eres bisexual? ¿O eres heterosexual y me engañaste de la manera más vil que se te ocurrió? ¿Desde cuando me engañas? ¿Con quien? ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente par ti? ¿No te vasta mi cariño? Dime Mello, no entiendo, yo te di todo, y tu me traicionas como a un, a un, a un, no se- Matt se tira al piso y rompe en un llanto torrencial, susurrando "porque" una y otra y otra vez.

-¡MATT! Por dios santo ¡Matt!-

-¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a negar todo?, ¿Me vas a negar que me engañas? No lo hagas, no quiero más mentiras…-

Mello toma a su novio del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta del suelo, dejándolo cara a cara con él.-Matt, escúchame por una puta vez, no te engaño con nadie…-

-ves, ya me estas mintiendo de nuevo ¿Por qué?-

-mierda Matt, ¿no quieres ser escritor de novelas? Te apuesto que te saldrían muy bien, recién te creaste una hermosa, no, no te engaño con nadie, tengo otra cosa, un mandado que hacer, un pequeño asuntito del cual encargarme, por eso, quería decirte que si me casare con tigo, pero yo pondré la fecha para mi conveniencia, y así encargarme de ese asuntito, y ahora deja de llorar y…- ya la oración fue interrumpida por Matt, pero ahora no con palabras si no que con un dulce y tierno beso, que empezó a subir de tono, y se estaba volviendo demasiado fuerte considerando a la recién nacida presente.

-Mello-dijo Matt mientras se separaba –ahí más gente en este lugar- sentencio para que un pequeño rubor apareciera e las mejillas de Mello.

-lo siento- le susurró al oído de Matt, Mello

-Mello, ¿cuándo nos casaremos entonces?-

-dentro de tres meses-

Matt sonríe, Mello sonríe, todos en la habitación sonríen.

Tres meses después…

Había llegado el día que esperaban los dos con ansias, obviamente no eran los únicos que lo aguardaban con ansias, pero eran los que más lo esperaban, y no se creían todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para poder casarse por iglesia, realmente Matt no entendía lo obsesión de Mello por casarse por iglesia, pero le daba igual, en tanto se casaran lo que sea.

Matt había tenido que hacer unas cuantas cosas para lograr que Mello "fuera" mujer ante la iglesia, y al final lo logro, así que allí estaba, parado en el altar con traje y sus googles aguardando a su "novia".

Fue entonces que comenzó a sonar la clásica marcha nupcial, dando paso a la entrada de Mello, quien lucia un hermoso vestido de encaje blanco, bordado, strapless, con una pequeña cola y un ramote rosas blancas en la mano. Sin duda un vestido hermoso*.

Cuando Mello llega al altar, el cura comienza con su discurso.

-queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos, el día de hoy para…- por dentro todos en ese lugar pensaban exactamente lo mismo **(bla, bla, bla, ¿Qué no sabe que nadie lo escucha?) **y el cura por dentro piensa **(si nadie me esta escuchando, ¿Por qué sigo hablando como tonto?) **Matt por su parte pensaba **(espero que le saquen muchas fotos a mello con vestido, se ve taaan lindo)** y Mello **(dios, es la ultima vez que me pongo un vestido, por mas cómodo que sea, no me lo vuelvo a poner es humillante, aunque en privado y para Matt… que estoy pensando, nunca jamás)** -"Mello", tomas a "Matt" como tu legitimo esposo par…-

-si, si, si, acepto, ¿te va ir más rápido que la gente se duerme?-

-em, disculpe si me meto donde no debo pero, es siempre así de…-

-sip, siempre, y sip yo "Matt" acepto a "mello" como mi legitima esposa y todo lo que sigue-

-ah, bueno, si estamos apurados, ya puede besar a la novia- para el pobre cura esto era el colmo.

Entonces Mello y Matt se dan un tierno y corto beso, para salir del la iglesia como recién casados, y que pase todo lo que pasa en las bodas normales, solo que bueno, esto no era una boda normal que digamos.

Luego de la boda, Matt y Mello se fueron de luna de miel, dejando a la pequeña Mimi con su tío Near para que la cuidara, y ella estaba agradecida, sabia que su tío le podría enseñar muchas cosas útiles, que no fueran ni disparar distintos tipos de armas ni jugar videojuegos.

Ya en la luna de miel…

Ellos decidieron irse a Cataratas del Iguazú en Argentina, por razones inexplicables**. Todos los días fueron más o menos iguales, de día recorrían el lugar y de noche, disfrutaban de lo mejor, pero la primer noche Mello se encontraba con algo de temor.

(Única noche que voy a describir porque seria muy repetitivo si contara todas)

La pareja se encontraba acostada en la cama del hotel Mello recostado, más bien acurrucado, en el pecho de Matt, y este ultimo sobre la cama, acariciando delicadamente el cabello sedoso y rubio de Mello. Entonces Mello rompe en llanto de la nada.

-Shh, amor, ¿Qué ocurre?- Le susurró Matt tiernamente a Mello.

- Es que… tengo miedo… de que me dejes…- pronuncio dificultosamente entre sollozos Mello.

-ay, ay, ay, ay, Mello…- lo abrazó posesivamente -jamás podría dejar…- le besó la mejilla –a alguien tan lindo y…- le besa la comisura de los labios –perfecto nunca podría dejar…- le besa los labios de manera suave –a la persona que amo y amare siempre- finaliza dándole un profundo beso jugando con las lenguas, ante este acto Mello solo se sonroja mucho y corresponde. En el lugar empezó a subir la temperatura, y la excitación de ambos con ella.

-Matt, no, espera, y si yo…- Mello amaba a su hija, pero el dolor del parto y los síntomas del embarazo, no los quería volver a pasar ni drogado.

-tranquilo, no pasara- dijo Matt sacando un preservativo de dios sabe donde. Lo dejo temporalmente a un lado y comenzó a desvestirse y desvestir a Mello, pasando sus manos por cada rincón del rubio.

-ahh…- jadeo al sentir las manos de Matt pasando por toda su anatomía y rozando gentilmente sus pezones y otros puntos muy sensibles en él.

Matt llego rápidamente con su boca al punto donde el quería, al miembro de su esposo. Lo tomó con sus manos y sin rodeos se lo metió de lleno en la boca.

-¡ahhh!...- que apetecibles sonaban los gemidos del rubio en los oídos de Matt, lo cual lo insito a colar un dedo en la entrada de Mello -¡aahhh, mahhtt!- casi grito el rubio, estaba bajo demasiado placer.

Matt abandono el miembro de Mello, y se centró únicamente en su entrada, en la que ya tenía metidos tres de sus dedos, rápidamente le indica a Mello que le coloque el preservativo, y Mello así, de manera muy dificultosa, lo hizo.

-¡AHH!- ahora si eso había sido un grito, de parte de Mello, Matt igual que las anteriores veces espero a que Mello se acostumbrara y le indicara que podía proceder, ya que lo ultimo que quería hacer era dañar a su amada.

Las caderas de Mello se mecieron involuntariamente, pero este las acompaño con un "muévete" bastante imperativo.

-ahh… Mello, no sabes cuanto te amo y ahh… lo estrecho que estas…-

-tu…ahhhh… combinación de ahh… de palabras es ah… insólito…- ninguno de los dos podía aguantarse los gemidos placenteros, Matt toma ambas piernas de Mello y las coloca sobre sus hombros para tener mayor acceso y poder toca ese punto que hacia delirar a Mello. –pero yo ahh… también te ahh… amo…¡AHH…SII, AHÍ, MÁS, MÁS FUERTE! ¡TEAHHMOO TANTO!- y Matt lo consiguió, encontró el punto en Mello.

No paso mucho tiempo que entre palabras sin sentido, y palabras de amor, Matt comenzó a masturbar a Mello, indicando la pronta llegada del final del acto. Y fue que en unos poquitisimos minutos más ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, llenando el interior de Mello y esparciendo el semen de este entre los dos, luego de eso, cayeron finalmente agotados, tapándose con una sabana ambos durmieron pacíficos toda la noche que restaba.

**FIN**


End file.
